This invention relates in general to fluid control valves and in particular to an improved air operative fluid control valve.
Air operated fluid control valves are known for supplying a fluid to a workpiece, workstation, or for other desired applications. A typical air operated fluid control valve includes a fluid side and an air side. The air side provides a source of air which is used to regulate the valve in order to deliver a fluid, such as a glue, adhesive, sealant, etc., from the valve to the desired application. Over time, the seals provided in the control valve will tend to wear and eventually, the fluid will migrate from the fluid side to the air side of the valve. When this occurs, the fluid will travel past the seals to the air side and prevent the proper operation of the control valve.